


Traveling With The Doctor

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione is traveling with The Doctor.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Traveling With The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom 3/28 roll. I picked 12th doctor/Hermione Granger and came up with this. I wanted to make it longer but the past couple of days had been stressful.
> 
> I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Also full filling one of Hermione Haven's Bingo Card Squares: 12th Doctor
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger rushed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.' library. She was doing research on a project she was working for with the Ministry. Until Kingsley introduced her to the Doctor. When they touched hands, the two immediately were attracted to each other.

She liked the distinguished, older-looking man at the controls. They had become friends with benefits as she taught him her magic, and he let her go through his library. They become close, and Hermione was afraid that one day they would grow apart from one another.

The Doctor looked up and saw Hermione was thinking hard about something. He went over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. "Hermione, you can stay with me for a long time if you want to! There is an entire universe out there to see!"

"Really? Yes, I agree to stay with you, Doctor!" They sealed their agreement with a kiss.


End file.
